The present invention relates to spreads having a good microbiological stability, by which term is meant that the spreads have a long shelf life, i.e. 6 weeks or longer at 10.degree. C., without displaying deterioration due to growth of microorganisms.
The present invention particularly relates to oil- and water-containing spreads with a fresh dairy taste, which contain milk protein dispersed or dissolved in an aqueous phase having a pH lower than 6.0 and preferably ranging from 4.0 to 5.8.
A low pH largely contributes to the microbiological stability of the product and is therefore desirable. However, a disadvantage associated with spreads having such low pH's is that they taste sour.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide w/o and o/w emulsion spreads which do not taste too acidic although their pH is within the above range.
It is another object of the present invention to provide butter-like spreads, particularly w/o emulsion spreads, which display good flavour release properties and a good stability both at ambient temperatures and at refrigerator temperatures.